


Anywhere in the world, together

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure





	Anywhere in the world, together

It was another beautiful fall day in London, only a week away from Halloween. The crisp air rejuvenating your lungs with every breath. The world was painted with deep crimson and amber hues. Masses of leaves gathered along the sidewalk. Occasionally rustling and twirling in mini tornadoes. The smell of cinnamon and apples lured you into a local shop on the way to the museum. Nestled in the corner, past the cases of mouth-watering muffins, were about a dozen round pumpkins on petite hay bales. Various sizes, orange and white, all begging to go with you. You picked a plump little orange one, to carve with Ahkmenrah back at the museum. As the sun went down the air grew colder. The chill nipping at your exposed fingers. You hurried toward the museum, eager to see your pharaoh.

 

 

Inside the London Museum, you and Ahkmenrah had your own little space, a private room just for two. Adorn with soft satin pillows and white sparkling fairy lights dangling from the ceiling. You sat between Ahkmenrah’s legs, slumped against his chest. His arms cradled around you. You fingers lazily grazed the skin on his forearms. You stared at the small orange face that was far too friendly for your liking. Nowhere near as frightening as you wanted, but it would do. The candle inside was too tall for the poor little jack-o-lantern. The smell of scorched pumpkin slowly filled the small room.

 

 

“Tell me a story.” You sighed. “Something spooky, since its Halloween.”

 

 

“Something scary. Hmmm, let me think.” Ahkmenrah pondered for a few moments. ”I believe I have something that is much like an ‘urban legend’ that you should enjoy.”

 

 

“Most of our stories revolve around the Nile. But this one, this one is a bit different from those. This story is about the El Naddaha. The El Naddaha is a genie-like siren. She is said to be very beautiful. With long flowing black hair, mesmerizing eyes and an enchanting voice. She wears a transparent dress and lives along the banks of the Nile Delta.” Ahkmenrah began.

 

 

“She only comes out at night, and only during a full moon. During that time, she exits her underwater cavern and rests on the shore of the river. She waits until she meets a man walking alone, then suddenly appears. She calls the man’s name softly. Her voice is sad and melodic, like a sweet-sounding symphony. But loud and clear. As he turns and looks into her eyes, she hypnotizes him with her chant like call. She lures the man into the Nile, where he drowns in the cold water or swims to death.

 

 

Now if someone were to prevent the ‘called’ from going after the siren, she will curse that person. Turning their life into a living hell. In the end the person loses their mind, committing suicide.

 

 

Occasionally the siren will fall in love with her prey. So she brings him into her underwater cave where she makes love to him for months until she finally kills him. Burying his bones so that he can never ever escape. Many say they had encountered the creature but ran away before looking at her face. None dared look into her eyes or else they would not be alive to tell the tale. Oooooooooooooo.” Ahkmenrah finished wiggling his fingers in the air in a dramatic fashion.

 

 

“Lame.” You yawned. “Please tell me you can do better than that.”

 

 

“Pfft. Fine.” Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes. He sat silent for a moment. “Did I ever tell you the story of the mummy? Egypt’s most infamous legend.”

 

 

“No.” You answered, shifting your body to sit directly in front of him. “What do you mean most infamous?”

 

 

“Well,” Ahkmenrah cleared his throat and began. “My death by the hands of my brother, unfortunately, is not a rare occurrence. Many a pharaoh have been murdered for their crown. It has happened time after time throughout the dynasties of old. The most notorious tale was the one about ‘The Mummy’. Legend has it that Egypt was once ruled by a benevolent and sympathetic pharaoh. Much like myself.” Ahkmenrah added with a gesture.

 

 

“Now this pharaoh had a younger brother. Who was always jealous, always angry that he was not first-born. One day the pharaoh was found at the bottom of the sacred temple’s staircase. His neck twisted and his tongue cut from his mouth. The High Priest declared it an accident. Proclaiming the pharaoh was so intoxicated from the Festival of Drunkenness that he tripped and fell down the stairs. Biting his tongue off in the process. Years had passed as the younger brother ruled the land since the benevolent pharaoh had no heir. One night the new pharaoh was out on the balcony outside the throne room surveying his kingdom. As he re-entered the room he saw a shadowy figure sitting on his throne. The new pharaoh approached, furious. When he was just a few feet from the throne the figure raised a bandaged, blood-soaked hand. It was clutching three freshly cut tongues. The figure moved slightly forward and came into view. A thin and brittle mummy stared at the pharaoh. It took one of its grisly trophies from its hand and placed it in its mouth.

 

 

‘Hello my brother. I have missed you so.’

 

 

The mummy spoke, but it was not the former pharaoh’s voice that came out. It was the voice of the high priest.

 

 

‘You treachery and lies have come to an end, brother. Your priest confessed his greatest sins to me. Specifically the one that gave you my throne. He was very forthcoming. Very accommodating. I suppose he thought I would continue my kindness, even in death. Imagine his surprise when I cut out his tongue, the same way he cut out mine.’

 

 

The younger brother was terrified. He screamed for his own personal guards, but no one came. The mummy chuckled softly.

 

 

‘I am so sorry brother, your guards have been…detained.’

 

 

The tongue fell out of the mummy’s mouth. Dry and brittle it lay on the floor before the throne. The mummy stood up. And with one wobbly leg at a time, it slowly rambled closer to the horrified pharaoh.

 

 

‘You cannot. You cannot do this to me!’ the pharaoh screamed. ‘I am the king now, as my son will be after me!’

 

 

Again the mummy chuckled and placed another tongue in its mouth.

 

 

‘Uncle! Uncle! No! Please!’ The mummy screamed. ‘Why? Why did you kill my uncle father, why?’

 

 

The voice of the pharaoh’s only child emanated from the mummy. The pharaoh dropped to his knees in agony.

 

 

‘No, not my son. Not my son.’ He sobbed hysterically. ‘Not my child.’

 

 

The mummy placed the final tongue in its mouth and shambled  
over to the pharaoh.

 

 

‘Noooooo! Noooooooo!’ The tongue wailed. ‘It hurts, it huuuuuuurts! Stop! Please stooooop!’

 

 

The pharaoh’s eyes went wide. His mouth hung open.

 

 

‘No. Please, no.’ He begged, recognizing the screams instantly.

 

 

The mummy continued its verbal assault against the pharaoh.

 

 

‘My love, how could you do this to us? You have forsaken us. You have killed us all.’ The mummy bent its head back and screamed in the voice of the pharaoh’s wife. Gradually the screams quieted and turned into gasps for air, then silence.

 

 

The younger brother slumped over and fell to the floor.

 

 

‘My love, my queen. The only light in my life. No. Forgive me. Forgive me.’ The pharaoh sobbed.

 

 

The mummy stood over the crumpled body of its younger brother. It tilted its head as it bent down. Its bandages crumpling and ripping at the knees. The pharaoh sat up and looked into the non-existent eyes of his long dead brother.

 

 

‘Please forgive me brother. Forgive me.’

 

 

The mummy caressed its brother’s cheek with one dry, frail hand. And with the other, it drove a long sacrificial blade into its brother’s heart. So, how was that?” Ahkmenrah asked, trying to read your face.

 

 

It took a few moments to find your own voice. “That was…messed up.”

 

 

Ahkmenrah shrugged. “You wanted something scary, didn’t you?”

 

 

“Yes.” You said unnerved.

 

 

Ahkmenrah pulled you into his chest and began to run his fingers through your hair. You let out a sigh, as he alternated between scratching your scalp and gently pulling at your hair. The candle in the pumpkin started to crackle. Struggling to breathe against the top of the jack-o-lantern. The flame looked like a raindrop of yellow heat. It flickered and danced against its orange background. Captivating and beautifully deadly. Candles would forever remind you of your first time with Ahkmenrah, back in New York. You close your eyes and let your mind slip back to that night.

 

 

_Inside the Egyptian exhibit, a soft warm glow emanated from Ahkmenrah’s tomb. The room was filled with candles of every size. Fat and short, tall and skinny. They sat on top of the glass casing, the floor, and any accessible crevice. You lay on a make-shift bed between the tablet’s wall and the sarcophagus. Watching the shadows play along the wall. Ahkmenrah lay next to you, studying your face in the candlelight. He was crownless and shirtless and looked absolutely gorgeous in the soft light. He traced his finger along your cheek._

_“Are you sure?” Ahkmenrah asked._

_“Yes. I want to be with you. It’s just I’m a little nervous, it being my first time and all.” You replied._

_“I promise I won’t hurt you Y/N. We can stop at any time, for any reason. It makes no difference why. I do not want you to do something you are not comfortable with.”_

_“I know. It’s just, I’m afraid if it will hurt. That I won’t be ‘ready’ enough for you. And you won’t enjoy it and I won’t enjoy it.” You said, slightly embarrassed._

_Ahkmenrah bent down and kissed you on your forehead. “I promise I will enjoy anything we do.” He winked._

_“I know, I know.” You laughed. “But I did stop and buy something just in case. It’s probably not the most romantic thing, but I thought it might help. Like I said, just in case.”_

_You pulled out a bottle of lube from the inside of your pocket. Ahkmenrah took the bottle and studied it._

_“Ah. We did have something like this in Egypt. Olive oil to be exact.” He held the bottle up. “This is good. This is always good.”_

_“Cool. I wasn’t sure so I thought I would just grab it. I didn’t think we would need anything else since, um.”_

_“Since I die every night.” He said quietly._

_“I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant. I can’t get pregnant because anything you put inside me will, well…”_

_“Die.” He finished._

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” You stammered._

_“It’s fine Y/N. It is, truly. I have also thought about these things often.” He reassured you. “You are correct. We have no need for anything else. We cannot give each other disease. I cannot get you pregnant.”_

_The last word was quieter than the others. Before you could apologize further Ahkmenrah cut you off by putting a finger to your lips._

_“I promised you a night you would never forget.” He said as he lowered his face to yours. “And I intend on fulfilling that promise. That is if you still want me.”_

_“Yes. I want you.” You told him. “I want you very much.”_

_Ahkmenrah smiled at you. His eyes roamed your face. He touched your cheek and lightly traced the curve of your jaw before kissing you softly. You pulled him closer, deepening the kiss._

_“Are you ready?” He asked pulling away from the kiss._

_You nodded as you bit your lower lip nervously. Ahkmenrah placed his hands on the sides of your waist and began to slide your shirt up, over your head. You held your breath as he unclasped your bra and tossed it to the side. His hands began to slide all over your body. Across your midriff, up to your breasts. Gently massaging them and rubbing his thumb over each nipple. He kissed your throat, then your shoulders. Then back up your neck, and all along your jaw line before settling on your lips again. He slid his hand down your stomach, then under your jeans and panties. You moaned softly as his fingers began to rub your clit. Gently and slowly. His tongue explored your mouth leisurely. Occasionally biting and sucking on your lips. You moaned louder, letting the feelings of his touch, his kiss, take over your senses. Ahkmenrah fondled you, separating your folds before letting his finger slip inside. Slowly pumping it in and out. Gliding back up to your clit. Circling it, then sliding his finger back inside. In and out, over and over, until two fingers were inside you. His kisses became hungry and desperate. He began to devour you with his mouth. Moving over every inch of your neck, chest and shoulders. Licking and nipping. Distracting you as he opened you up. You dug your fingernails into the back of his shoulder. Your hips arched slightly, grinding against his fingers. The more your arousal soaked his fingers, the faster the pace became._

_“Please.” You begged. “I can’t wait any longer Ahkmenrah. Please.”_

_“As you wish.” His voice breathless in your ear._

_His eyes never left yours as he maneuvered himself so that he was kneeling between your legs. He placed a hand on either side of your head and lowered himself down to kiss your lips._

_“You are so beautiful.” He said between kisses. “So beautiful.”_

_He kissed down your body. Stopping at your navel. He unbuttoned your jeans and slid them off one leg at a time. He kissed the inside of both your thighs as his hands ghosted up your hips. Ahkmenrah hooked his fingers on your panties and pulled them slowly down your legs. You giggled as he yanked them off and tossed them behind his shoulder. He smiled at you as he sat up on his knees. His eyes roamed your naked form for a moment before reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube. You took your eyes off him and stared awkwardly at the ceiling as he applied the lube on himself. He chuckled softly as he positioned himself on top of you. He slid one hand underneath your shoulders, the other caressed your cheek._

_“Are you ready?” He asked._

_You nodded again and took a deep breath as he slowly entered you. There was a slight wince-worthy pinch of pain that turned into an uncomfortable stretch. But with the extra lube Ahkmenrah applied, it didn’t hurt. He eased himself a little deeper inside you, stretching your snug virginal walls. The more he let himself inside, the more comfortable the stretching felt. His thrusts became slow and steady. You spread your legs further, and began rocking your hips in rhythm with his. Ahkmenrah’s moans filled the room._

_“Y/N. I love you.”_

 

 

 

The sound of urgent knocking pulled you from your memory. Ahkmenrah groaned as he stood up, clearly annoyed. You looked to the pumpkin once again. The candle was out. You took the top off the poor jack-o-lantern. Wisps of slender grey smoke lazily drifted up out of the opening. You stood up and joined Ahkmenrah at the door. King Merenkahre and Queen Shepseheret stood in the doorway, both clearly distraught.

 

 

“My son.” King Merenkahre began. “I have something to tell you. Your mother and I have decided it is time.”

 

 

“Time for what?” Ahkmenrah asked looking at his mother then father.

 

 

“Time to let you go.” The king sighed and put his arm around his wife. She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, trying to smile.

 

 

“What are you talking about?” Ahkmenrah asked. “Mother, are you alright?”

 

 

“As I told you before. The tablet holds many secrets.” The king went on. “And there is one more I had yet to divulge to you.”

 

 

Ahkmenrah shook his head. “I do not understand? What more can the tablet do?”

 

 

King Merenkahre looked at his son, then to you. His eyes full of sadness and something else. Love, devotion? “It has the power to give one life.”

 

 

Ahkmenrah laughed uneasily. “Uh, yes. We already know that.”

 

 

“No, not like that.” The king explained. “It brings us all back to life each night, yes. But it also has the power to grant one the ability to live again, day as well as night. To live a full life, away from this place. As we once did all those years ago.”

 

 

Ahkmenrah stared at his father in disbelief. “You mean, I can. I can live a ‘normal’ life again.” He whispered. “A life with Y/N?”

 

 

“Yes, my son.” His father replied.

 

 

You looked at Ahkmenrah. His face was full of hope. Your mouth open but no words formed. A life together. Every day. Every night. Mornings, breakfast, lunch, vacations, a pet or pets. A house, a home. Anywhere, anywhere in the world. Together. King Merenkahre and Queen Shepseheret held each other as they looked at the two of you. Smiling through their tears.

 

 

“You both deserve happiness. A life, like the one your mother and I shared.” King Merenkahre kissed his wife’s temple. “We have lived and loved a lifetime together. And we want the same for you both. I see the way you look at Y/N, my son. The same way I look at your mother still. You deserve more than this. More than just the night with the one you love.”

 

 

Ahkmenrah had tears running down his cheeks. “There is nothing I want more in this world than what you are about to give me father.”

 

 

“But you must promise us something.” Queen Shepseheret said, the tears streaming down her face as well.

 

 

“Anything.” You promised her.

 

 

“Grandchildren.” She smiled. “And lots of them.”

 

 

You blushed at the thought. A child. Children. Ahkmenrah cupped your face in his hands and kissed you over and over.

 

 

“When can we begin?”


End file.
